warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverheart's secret
Silverheart woke up in the warriors den, the new sun of dawn shining in. She parted her jaws, yawning. She got up, stretching her hind legs. Her sister, Mothflight, walked up next to her."Hello!" Mothflight said, sitting down next to her sister. Silverheart smiled, looking at Mothflight."Hello, Mothflight, do you know where Dovefeather is?" Silverheart said, flexing her claws. Mothflight looked down for a second."Well, he is here, it's just..." She stopped, before saying."He quit being a warrior. I know you liked him, and I'm sorry-" "I didn't like him Mothflight. I'm deputy, so I have many other things to do. I'm to busy to have a mate.." That was a lie. She did have a mate, and was expecting kits, but with a Shadowclan cat. Blizzardpelt, a Shadowclan warrior, and Silverheart, Thunderclan's deputy. Silverheart sighed."Are you sure you don't want a mate? Kits?" "Like I said, I'm to busy already." Mothflight groaned and padded to the freshkill. Silverheart was on her tail when she saw Dovefeather walk up to her."Hey, Silverheart! Did you hear! I'm medicine cat apprentice!" "Wow! When Mothflight told me you stopped being a warrior, she looked so depressed when she said it, and she scared me! I thought you left!" Then Silverheart realized something.'' Mothflight must like him....I feel so bad....'' Silverheart kept a smile on her face as he padded away. Mothflight dropped a vole in front of Silverheart, saying,"Eat, you need it." before walking away. Silverheart felt something kick her, then sighed and laughed a little when she felt the kits tiny paws hitting her. She looked down at her belly."Swollen, wonder why nobody's asked me yet?" She felt something hit her very hard, and then yelped slightly. Not enough to attract anybody, but enough to make her run out of camp. She crossed the Shadowclan border and hid in a bush. Blizzardpelt was on a walk at that time, and looked at the bush. The heavy breathing and whimpering made him go over, peering inside."S-Silver-" "Shhh!" She yelped again, looking so weak. Blizzardpelt ran back in his camp, going inside the medicine den, grabbing what he needed, and headed back out. He had some herbs to make the pain stop, some cobwebs, and something that makes her give birth easier. Of course, he didn't know the names of the herbs, so he grabbed what he knew what did what. Weird? He doesn't know the names but knows what they look like- You know what, never mind. Anyways, when he got back, a tiny kit was alive and well, but that wasn't all. She kept panting, losing blood. Another kit came wiggling out. It landed on the grass, and Silverheart licked it clean and alive. It mewed quietly. Blizzardpelt gave her the Borage Leaves, and watched her eat them. She groaned slightly as another kit came out, lifeless. Blizzardpelt took charge, licking the kit, making it warm and alive. The kits mewed as Silverheart panted. Blizzardpelt put the cobwebs on her wounds, and gave her Burnet, and some Chervil. He brought Poppy Seeds just in case, and noticed Silverheart's breathing was off. He gave the Poppy Seeds to her, and watched Silverheart calm down, along with her breathing. She smiled as she cleaned the kits off of the remaining blood. The kits mewed and wiggled around. Silverheart looked up, sighing, knowing what must be done.... Two moons is how long the kits have been in Shadowclan, ever since Silverheart giving birth to them. Her name is know Silverstar, actually. The kits names were; Breezekit, Darkkit, and Stormkit; Two she-cats, and one tom. Silverstar sighed as she remembered them being born, their little mews filled her senses. She smiled, knowing Blizzardpelt is taking good care of them.